


Don't Call Me Surely

by classicteacake



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Byakuya is softer than he thinks he is, Gen, M/M, Narcoleptic Makoto, not super shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicteacake/pseuds/classicteacake
Summary: "Quit bothering me," said Byakuya, to which Makoto replied:"How 'bout I do anyway~"





	Don't Call Me Surely

If Byakuya would have his way, he’d be reading by himself in the library, with nobody around to bother him. If he had his way, he’d be completely immersed in the autobiography of someone who found a rare economic opportunity in the late 1920’s and made their way through hardship to fame and fortune, not once having to look up from those pages or acknowledge the world around him. Unfortunately for him, fate had other plans.

 

Or, rather, Makoto Naegi had other plans.

 

Today was one of the days that Makoto decided to go and hang out with Byakuya instead of someone else (though Byakuya couldn’t fathom  _ why _ ). Byakuya didn’t look up from his book or acknowledge the smaller boy at all when he entered the library, but the other didn’t seem to notice or particularly mind. Instead, Makoto simply sat down in the seat next to Byakuya at the table he was at.

 

Continuing to try to ignore the person next to him, Byakuya just continued to read. It became gradually easier to tune out Makoto’s presence as he got reimmersed in his book. Maybe he wouldn’t be bothered today after all.

 

“Can I read with you?” 

 

Oh, maybe not.

 

Not even sparing the boy a glance, Byakuya answered with a curt, “No.” He didn’t spend much time thinking over that answer; he’d much rather just read in silence by himself. Surely Makoto could understand that.

 

“O-Okay,” came the response from his side. His tone didn’t sound disappointed; Makoto probably didn’t expect any other sort of response from Byakuya.

 

Still, Byakuya couldn’t help but glance up from the pages. What Makoto’s voice didn’t betray, his body language did. He still didn’t look terribly disappointed, maybe more bored than anything, but his downcast gaze as he traced his nails across the wooden tabletop left Byakuya feeling like Makoto should be doing  **something** other than just wasting his time twiddling his thumbs. Surely he didn’t feel responsible for Makoto’s boredom; no, of course not. His boredom is his fault. And surely he didn’t really care to share his own interests with Makoto. Surely.

 

Even so, perhaps out of pity, Byakuya let out a quick sigh and changed his mind. “Alright, fine.”

 

The response was immediate. Makoto looked up so quickly that his hair ruffled itself with the wind it swept through. “Really?”

 

Byakuya angled the book towards Makoto in lieu of an actual reply. The boy scooted his chair closer to Byakuya and glued his eyes to the pages in front of the two of them, looking interested. Making no effort to get Makoto caught up in the story so far, he simply told him, “Just so you know, I read at my own pace, so try not to get left behind.” Spotting a nod out of the corner of his eye, Byakuya returned his own attention to the pages in front of him.

 

Neither of them attempted to start up any conversation about the book. They both read in silence, the only noise permeating the space between them coming from the ticking of the clock on the wall or the soft turn of a page. 

 

It was harder than expected for Byakuya to immerse himself back into the book. It wasn’t of his own volition that he couldn’t shake the awareness that Makoto was sitting right next to him, and he could help but stop every so often between lines to consider elaborating on something for the person by his side. It was becoming increasingly harder to stop himself from dumping several dictionaries worth of historical knowledge onto Makoto. After all, Makoto was surely very lost, having begun reading right in the middle of the book. And surely he didn’t have much knowledge about the historical context surrounding that autobiography. Surely he’d need help piecing it together. Surely.

 

However, before he could gather himself to begin a (probably one-sided) conversation with Makoto, Byakuya felt something press up against the side of his arm. Breaking his gaze away from his book, he found Makoto leaning against him… fast asleep. Of course.

 

Part of him wanted to be angry at Makoto for dozing off while reading something so interesting, or for just falling asleep while spending time with him in general, but Byakuya found it difficult to do so. This wasn’t exactly how he wanted to spend time with the other boy, but even so, there was something about this that he didn’t mind. Makoto wasn’t a loud sleeper by any means; the clock ticked louder than he breathed, and Byakuya probably wouldn’t have noticed if he fell asleep if he hadn’t leaned up against him. He looked comfortably fast asleep. 

 

Maybe he couldn’t bring himself to be upset because this meant that Makoto had felt comfortable enough with him to fall asleep like this. He wouldn’t have dozed off if he was nervous, right?

 

Finding himself unable to bring himself to wake up the boy leaned against him, Byakuya resolved to simply chew him out once he woke up by himself. After all, even if he couldn’t bring himself to mind this, it was still Makoto’s fault for falling asleep while the two of them were reading. Surely he’d have some strong words for him by then.

 

Surely.


End file.
